Huamns Perish, but What About Vampires?
by Tainted Diamant
Summary: Three years, 3 destroyed kingdoms. The enemy is planning something but what? one things for sure, the Uchiha kingdom does NOT want to know. Suck at summaries. hope you like it.


**Words from the Beta Reader**

Hi, it's Snow Wing! I welcome you to this new story that my awesome friend/co-author wrote. I hope you enjoy it and please, no flames. I'll make sure to hunt you down personally if you do it.

_(Trust me; those wings of mine aren't there for display. They're quite practical when it comes to a chase…)_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR WILL I EVER!!!!

It sucks a lot though.

**Humans Perish, but What 'Bout Vampires?**

**Prologue**

_Everything first happened three years ago..._

The large silver moon was up and the shining stars blinked in the inky night sky. The hot summer air was swept away by a fresh night breeze. In one of the most beautiful Kingdoms of Konohagure (or Konoha for shot), a large banquet was set on long wooden tables covered with clean napes. Laughs and shouts of joy were heard all over the Kingdom.

This scene was nothing out of the ordinary and happened often because the people of this Kingdom were quite wealthy. Things such as poverty and hunger did not exist.

A young pink haired princess was in a richly decorated dining hall. There were people waltzing on the large dance floor and the young princess, fascinated, would watch, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene. Her mother, the queen of the kingdom, was smiling as she shared this wonderful evening with her husband and her people. The pink haired royalty took a bite and let out a squeal of delight. The food was delicious!

It was quite a view, until everything went quiet outside while the party was going wild in the palace. It was as if nature itself was holding its breath.

Suddenly, smoke came threw the large wing doors.

_First was the resourceful __Haruno__Kingdom._

CLASH

As kunai clashed with blade, the teenage boy no older than seventeen smirked. He had a small surprise for hi mentor that night. He reached into the pocket on the back of his slacks and took out a round sphere. His mentor was confused at first, but immediately jumped back as he recognized that item.

As he was in the middle of his jump, he thought, 'That boy… For such a precious item to be used during training, what a …'

The man fell heavily on the grass.

The boy knew that something was odd. His mentor wasn't the type to miss a step. He stepped forward to get a clearer view of his mentor, but a dark shadow emerged from the bushes and attacked him.

The teenage boy was fighting for his life against who he assumed to be the leader of the attacking enemy. It would've been a fair fight if the leader hadn't been using dirty tricks on him. He wasn't a real Shinobi; he was more of a mercenary. Suddenly, the enemy straightened up completely and formed series of complicated hand signs. As he finished, he threw a punch at the boy's stomach, but instead of using a fist, he used an open palm.

The boy started to scream in pain as a bright orange light surrounded his body sent violent waves of energy on a fifty meter radius.

_Then, it was the powerful __Uzumaki__Kingdom__;_

A young girl with long brown hair cascading down her back was ridding a beautiful white mare. She was hunting with a few guards until she was separated from them after a heated chasse after a deer. She looked around, but her surroundings were unfamiliar and no one was near her.

The young princess kept on moving forward, but she had a feeling that someone had been following her.

"Who's there?"

Before she could actually see him coming, she was already knocked out. The attacker lifted her up and put her over one of his shoulder like a miserable bag of potatoes.

"LET ME GO YOU PERVERT!!!!"

Those words have been repeated for the past half hour as soon as she was conscious and they were annoying the hell out of the kidnapper.

'Maybe I shouldn't have taken her with me...'

Finally, the man roughly dropped the kidnapped one on the floor. She was about to scream once more, but the man put his hand over her mouth and hissed menacing words in her ear as a warning. Those words made her pale considerably. When he took his hand off, she did not scream. She did not _dare_ to. She simply stood still, afraid of provoking the man further. The kidnapper, satisfied, bent down to her neck.

Soon, everything around them stood still as the girl let out of scream of agony. The only thing she could remember before a blinding white light was:

"Keep shouting and I will give you the most painful experience you have ever been through. But for me, it will be the most pleasuring."

_At last, it was the __Kunai__Kingdom__._

_One by one, the kingdoms have fallen. What was odd was that they all had things in common. First of all, all the kingdoms were ambushed and attacked at night. Second of all, there was a sole survivor, but the funny thing was that the lucky survivor of all three kingdoms happened to be the one single person. He was a man with long black hair and yellow reptile eyes._

_When the __land__ of __Konoha__ was still peaceful, there had been rumours about someone from the Kirigakure (The __land__ of __Mist__) was planning to take over the territory. But it was nothing but a rumour…right? Maybe it was true, maybe not. However, one thing was for sure and that was the fact that only the three destroyed kingdoms knew the truth._

_Let's just hope that there won't another kingdom that would lean the truth for fear to see its destruction next._

**So ya... This is the prologue of my second story EVER!!!**

**XD**

**Hope you like it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Special thanks to my BETA READER who is a REAL close friend of mine. LOVE YOU SNOW WING!!!!!**

**_Tainted Diamant_**


End file.
